loc_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
IncarnationsEnd (Aetheric Realms)
IncarnationsEnd is the 38th god of the universe. Information Block Name: Incarnations End, The Great One, Blessed, Perfect one, Godking Greater Domains: Symmetry Moderate Domains: xxx Lesser Domains: xxx Shared Domains: N/A Alignment: Unaligned Physical Appearance: The perfect symmetrical creature, a golden man bathed in light. He is dressed in a cape and cowl that in the eye of the beholder appears to be black and white at the same time. He has six arms, the first hand clasped in a tight fist of rage and the next open in an offering of protection. One is holding a open book and the corresponding one a burning parchment. the last pair is bound by black barbed chains which prohibit movement. Theise hands hold in them a shining key. The object in the chained hands is a mystery, prehaps the biggest in existance. But The Great one will never tell any living soul, god or man of the secret of the key. For a secret which is only known to you is the most powerful secret of all. Symbol: The Perfect Circle. Ring of Black with a tilted square in the middle on a red background. Background Creation The last God is a conundrum indeed. as far as anyone can determine he was not born or created. It seems that he has always existed and yet he has not acted out in any way untill relativley recently Description & Personality He is generally calm, collected and extremly arrogant, he refers to all other gods only as past self with the only exeption of Veros whom he refers to as first one. Even though he is generaly thoughtfull and orderd in his manner and speach his actions are sometimes disturbingly erratic, as if he is conforming to a great logical pattern only known to himself. Planes Incarnations End rules a demi-plane in the shadowfell known as Hmai. Hmai takes the form of a great dark tower fastened unto the shadowfell sky. Artifacts Exarchs Heroes Achaladi is a tired old elf nearly 5000 years of age. He was born the day that the totem of the boar was destroyed. in mannerism he is carefull and measured in his speech but has a strange rythm in his voice as if he is thinking about all the words he is about to say before he says them. He is thoughtfull, caring and want nothing other than the best for his people but he gets easily angered by the treat of violence. In his younger days he was an adventurer and went far and wide in the world, silently observing and recording the goings on in the other countries. He dwelt sometime in the golden hills among the halflings there. Always keeping to the shadows and observing the peculiarities of this spirited and happy people. Stealing their food but leaving gifts and sometimes killed an errant wolf or other critter. The Halflings called him PoohYatae which means Whispering wind. He finaly returned to his home after nearly a mellenium of adventuring and quietly wanted to live out the rest of his days. Races and People-Groups a group of elves has beholden themselves to th last One. Their fledgling culture is not much but in time they may be the foundation of something great. At the moment they are ruled by their ad-hoc leader Achaladi. Their culture is not much to brag about. They have only simple weapons of stone or wood. Glass was experimented with but was to fragile to provide a reasonable material for weapons. They do however make a form of glass plates that they wear as armour, it offers limited protection against long range missiles and small stabwounds but is almost useless against big swords and clubs. Incarnations End created shades which is intelligent clouds of shadowstuff which has vaugly humanoid shape. At tis time they have only a veary rudemenery intelligence and a limited grasp of their world. Beasts Plants Landforms Power Level 4 Category:ARGods